halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Colonia San Rafael
Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Colonia San Rafael, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Colonia San Rafael. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Darkness Emo Skull (Discusión) 02:08 9 may 2012 YOU SIR! are a Blight! thumb Ediskrad327 04:14 9 may 2012 (UTC) SHIFT INTO TURBO! Go-oh! Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go-oh (oh-oh-oh) Mighty Engines roar Turbo Charged for more Drive four on the floor Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo Shift. Into. Turbo. Target fixed on lock Evil take a walk Rangers set to rock Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go-oh (oh-oh-oh) Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo Shift into high gear Turbo power's here Rangers with no fear Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo (oh-oh-oh) Go, Power Rangers Turbo, go Power Rangers Turbo, go turururururur tun tudun Corn on my mouth Moe's soup machine Naruto can't hang though they're keen Key yeah, yoohoo! You may want to look away Call at the coot: "My camera's on Rita!" Diary! I've developed an itchy knee Buy a weak old egg-nog, oh no! Yami & I mosh in Torino She threw away my super glue Quieter! Send Kirby down (COOCHIE!) Guess Arnold knew never to kiss a Sue Criminal sends off to SEGA: "You owe me Thailand!" There any more of that celery? Caught a hiccup Walking down Art Carney Avenue Packin' heat She's got a Wii Tourniquet Frylock's high again nel te las tragas hasta el fondo bien para adentro! Ediskrad327 04:45 9 may 2012 (UTC)